Respirer pour lui
by FanficMangaDreams
Summary: Ma vie aurait dû être un désastre. Et finalement, aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que c'est absolument tout le contraire. Il m'a fait devenir une femme, puis une épouse et enfin, une mère de famille. Laissez moi vous raconter ce long périple qui ne l'est pas tellement...


**Respirer pour lui**

Cinq mois. Trois semaines. Deux jours. Treize heures. Je compte désespérément le temps qui s'écoule devant moi. Je compte le temps pour oublier que j'ai tout perdu durant la guerre. Prim, Finnick, Madge, Boggs. Mais surtout _lui_. Je compte le temps écoulé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, lors de l'exécution de Snow, quand il m'avait empêché d'avaler ma pilule de sureau mortel. Je me souviens de son regard, torturé, paniqué et déterminé, alors que je comptais commettre l'irréparable. Je me souviens avoir planter involontairement mes dents dans sa peau, de son petit cri de douleur alors que je pensais mordre la pilule qui me donnerait la mort.

Puis, tout le monde connaît la suite. J'ai tenté de le convaincre de me laisser faire, mais il a persévéré. La pilule violette est tombée par terre, aussi rapidement que Coin par-dessus la rambarde de la résidence présidentielle lorsque ma flèche lui a traversé le cœur. Snow, toujours attaché, s'est étouffé avec son sang en riant. Et moi, je suis devenue folle quand un des gardes a malencontreusement écrasé ma pilule. Je me suis débattue, j'ai frappé avec mon arc, mes poings, j'ai griffé quand mon arme m'est tombée des mains, j'ai mordu quand des Pacificateurs approchaient trop près leurs mains de ma bouche. Mes jambes ont fendu l'air quand quelqu'un faisait un pas dans ma direction et finalement, deux gardes m'ont attrapée par derrière et m'ont balancée plus tard dans mon appartement du centre d'entraînement, les yeux bandés.

J'avais tenté de me laisser mourir de faim. En vain. J'avais tenté de conserver des médicaments - de la morphine, surtout - pour me suicider. En vain. Mon corps maigrissait dangereusement. J'étais certainement devenue anorexique. Je ne devais pas dépasser les quarante kilos. Mes doigts étaient devenus fins au point que j'en voyais mes os sous la peau. Mes côtes saillaient également, et ma poitrine était devenue presque plate. Mes joues se creusaient au fil des jours, tout comme les cernes violettes sous mes yeux éteints de toute lueur d'espoir.

Je me suis mise à chanter. Au début, ma voix était grave, rocailleuse, telles celles des fumeurs, des alcooliques ou des hommes chanteurs que j'avais un jour vus à la télévision. Je m'asseyais dans des recoins sombres de l'immense appartement en fredonnant les chansons que mon père m'avait apprises, avant le coup de grisou qui l'avait emporté loin de ma famille et moi. Des airs de montagne, des chansons parlant de la forêt et des animaux, des déclarations d'amour. Tout ce qui me passait par la tête résonnait avec ma voix, qui s'éclaircissait à en devenir pure, fluide, élégante.

Et finalement, après ce qui me paraissait des siècles entiers et alors que j'étais recroquevillée dans un minuscule placard, Haymitch me souleva dans ses bras et me fit mettre une tenue propre. Il refit lui-même ma tresse défaite. Je n'avais jamais croisé son regard. A un moment, il me reporta dans ses bras ; j'étais trop faible pour marcher, de toute façon, et rien ne me réconfortait. J'avais perdu des gens que j'avais aimé ou respecté durant la rébellion. Je les avais perdus car ils avaient fait partie de mon entourage. La culpabilité refit surface et des larmes roulèrent le long de mes joues sans que je ne tente de les essuyer ou de les empêcher de couler.

Arrivés dans le district 12, Haymitch me reconduisit chez moi et m'installa dans mon rocking-chair. Je n'en avais plus jamais bougé. Et je n'avais plus jamais revu mon mentor, qui devait probablement se saouler à en être quasi mort.

* * *

Je comptais encore et encore. Mon regard se portait soit sur un mur du salon, soit sur la bûche léchée par les flammes qui était dans la cheminée. Nous étions en juin, il faisait extrêmement chaud dehors et pourtant, j'avais demandé à Sae d'allumer un feu. Elle l'avait fait en levant un sourcil mais n'avait rien dit. Elle s'était ensuite éclipsée avec sa petite-fille, en m'annonçant qu'elle reviendrait pour me donner le dîner.

* * *

Six mois. Une semaine. Un jour. Vingt-deux heures. Je venais de me réveiller en sursaut suite à l'un de mes nombreux cauchemars. Ma gorge me faisait atrocement mal et le veine de ma tempe tapait violemment dans ma tête. Le bruit de la pelle creusant la terre et me remplissant la bouche de cendres n'avait pas cessé et je commençais à me demander si j'avais vraiment rêvé ou si il s'agissait de la réalité. Mécaniquement, je me levais du canapé où j'avais somnolé et mes pieds nus foulèrent le plancher alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée. Le bruit se renforçait pendant que je contournais la bâtisse et je posais mes mains sur mes oreilles que _sa_ silhouette se dessinait, courbée et en plein travail, devant moi.

_ Il_ se redressa et posa un pied sur la lame de la pelle. _Il_ me scruta de la tête aux pieds avec _ses_ iris bleu océan et je pus y lire de la déception et de l'inquiétude. Je vis les primevères qu'_il_ plantait autour de la maison et alors qu'_il_ parlait, je m'enfuyais à l'intérieur de la demeure et me cachais dans le placard de la cuisine, recroquevillée sur moi-même. Je me suis mise à hurler, à pleurer, à taper le mur avec mes pieds et mes mains jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

Au matin, c'est une odeur de pain et de chocolat qui me réveilla. Mon ventre se mit à gronder violemment et je le vis _lui_, à travers le fente entre l'encadrement et la porte, s'affairer aux fourneaux. Pourquoi était-_il_ là ? Était-_il_ soigné ? Allait-_il_ mieux ? L'envie de me tuer _lui_ était-elle sortie de la tête ? Pourquoi s'occupait-_il_ de moi ? Je me posais toute ces questions en une fraction de seconde sans vouloir en avoir la réponse.

La porte s'ouvrit et _il_ me prit dans ses bras, comme si j'étais une poupée de chiffon. Je me sentais toujours aussi faible que depuis mon départ du Capitole. La seule différence était que, dans _son_ étreinte, je me sentais protégée, bien. Je me surpris à lâcher un petit soupir de bien-être et ma tête se posa sur _son_ torse. A mon grand regret, le trajet fut bref et _il_ me posa sur une chaise, devant une table dressée.

Je restais là à ne rien faire, à fixer le pain grillé, le verre de jus de fruits et le bol de chocolat chaud devant moi. Mes poignets me faisaient mal, mes bras pendaient le long de mon corps. Je _l'_entendis déplacer une autre chaise et s'installer près de moi. _Sa_ cuisse frôlait la mienne et je me surpris à aimer cette proximité qui m'avait manquée. _Il _s'empara de la cuillère et la trempa dans le lait chocolaté avant de la porter à mes lèvres. Automatiquement, celles-ci s'entrouvrirent et je bus ainsi mon petit déjeuner. Puis, _ses_ mains cassèrent en deux le pain grillé couvert de beurre et approchèrent chaque morceau de ma bouche. Je mastiquais la nourriture, tel un robot. Je risquais un regard vers _lui _et _il_ m'adressa un petit sourire. Mes joues devinrent rouges et mes yeux papillonnèrent doucement. Je devins encore plus pivoine lorsqu'_il_ enleva une miette de pain collée à ma bouche. _Ses_ doigts… Ils avaient toujours la même douceur et j'aimais. Mon cœur rata un battement.

_ Il_ me fit boire mon verre de jus d'orange comme si j'étais une enfant de quelques mois puis, après avoir débarrassé la table et l'avoir nettoyée, _il _me reprit dans ses bras, m'emmena à l'étage, dans une chambre que je n'avais pas utilisé depuis mon retour. Mais _il_ ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. _Il_ poussa la porte de la salle de bains et me fit asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. _Il _enleva mon pantalon slim bleu, mes chaussettes et ma culotte. Puis, _il_ déboutonna mon chemisier mauve et me l'ôta, le laissant dans le lavabo sec. _Il_ m'installa dans la baignoire et commença à faire couler l'eau par le jet. Je ne me souciais pas de la température de l'eau, je m'en moquais complètement.

Puis, _il _entreprit de me nettoyer le corps. J'avais les bras autour de mes mollets, les jambes rabattues sur ma cage thoracique. _Il _put enlever mon soutien-gorge et laver mon dos avec un gant de toilette, tout comme le reste de mon corps, à l'exception de ma partie intime et de mes seins. Ensuite, _il_ lava mes cheveux, rassemblés depuis mon retour du Capitole en énormes mèches grasses noires. _Ses_ doigts se bloquaient parfois dans des nœuds de cheveux qu'_il_ forçait. Ça me faisait mal mais je ne le montrais pas.

A la fin, _il _rinça le tout et me fit enfiler un peignoir confortable. La vue de mon corps nu ne _le _dérangeait pas et _il _referma mon vêtement avec la ceinture en soie. _Il _me fit ensuite marcher jusqu'à ma chambre et m'asseoir sur le large lit que je n'avais pas occupé depuis des mois. _Il _me posa sur ses genoux quand _il _revint de la salle de bains et _il _commença à brosser doucement ma chevelure. _Ses _doigts démêlèrent mes cheveux puis les rassemblèrent en une longue tresse, qu'_il_ posa sur l'une de mes épaules saillantes. _Il _m'enfila ensuite de nouveaux sous-vêtements, un pantalon et un tee-shirt propres avant de me faire mettre mes chaussures de chasse et de me ramener doucement au rez-de-chaussée.

Je ne contrôlais plus mon corps. Mes jambes marchaient toutes seules, foulant le sol extérieur, manquant plusieurs fois de trébucher. Mais _il_ était là pour me rattraper, une de _ses _mains posées sur ma faible taille. Quand nous passions le grillage du district, je commençais enfin à comprendre qu'_il_ nous emmenait dans la forêt. Je n'avais plus la force de chasser en tous les cas, tuer était devenu impossible désormais.

Instinctivement, ma main s'accrocha à la _sienne _dès que nous étions à la lisière des bois et je _l'_emmenais vers le seul lieu qui me redonnerait la force de me battre. _Il _serra ardemment ma main, comme si _il _avait peur que je me dissipe d'un instant à l'autre, et me suivit.

Le lac se dessina devant moi, la cabane de mon père non loin de là. Je tombais à genoux à terre, la main sur la bouche, pleurant comme je ne l'avais encore jamais fait. Comme si les émotions que j'avais entassées depuis des mois s'évacuaient devant la vue du seul lieu qui était mon chez moi. Mon autre main serra la terre sèche dans une forte poigne. J'avais peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve.

_ Il_ caressa le dessus de mon crâne avant de me relever en me prenant par-dessous les aisselles, comme on le fait avec un enfant. _Il _me serra contre _lui _et embrassa mon front. J'étais agréablement surprise. Cela ne faisait que deux jours que nous nous étions retrouvés et j'avais l'impression de n'avoir jamais eu à _le _quitter. Peut-être que réellement, l'ancien Peeta était là, quelque part, encore un peu perdu.

* * *

Les jours, les semaines, les mois s'écoulaient doucement. Tout me paraissait plus doux, plus agréable, quand j'étais avec lui. Au début, il venait à l'aube pour préparer mon petit-déjeuner et il restait avec moi jusqu'à ce que je sois couchée. Nous allions tous les jours en forêt et nous avions trouvé une petite clairière remplie de fleurs non loin du lac de mon père où nous faisions des bouquets, des couronnes, des colliers de fleurs à longueur de journée. Il savait que je ne voulais plus chasser, mais que néanmoins, la forêt était l'un des seuls endroits où j'aimais être.

La nuit, je continuais toujours à faire des cauchemars. Le visage brûlé de Prim, les yeux reptiliens de Snow ou encore, le corps décharné de Rue revenaient aussi souvent que les caresses et les baisers de Peeta. C'et lors d'une de ces nuits que j'ai réellement pris conscience de mes sentiments pour le garçon des pains. Bien qu'il ait indéniablement changé, je l'aimais toujours. Et je me détestais pour ça. Je ne voulais pas dépendre de quelqu'un, je me l'étais promis il y a de cela des années. Mais je ne pouvais pas lutter contre cela. J'avais continué de respirer pour _lui_, après tout.

* * *

Il dormait désormais avec moi. Il m'enveloppait de ses bras quand les cauchemars me réveillaient, il me faisait doucement redescendre sur Terre. Je m'accrochais à son tee-shirt pour m'assurer qu'il était bel et bien là, qu'il ne me quitterait pas. Et dès que mes cris et mes pleurs s'étaient calmés, il me rallongeait doucement sur le matelas et m'étreignait contre lui. J'avais mes bras autour de sa nuque et le nez dans le creux de son cou tandis que sa main était posée dans le creux de mes reins, au bas de mon dos. Cela m'apaisait. Ce que je préférais, toutefois, était le rythme de sa respiration. Calme, profonde, paisible. Je me concentrais dessus jusqu'à ce que mes paupières s'alourdissent.

* * *

Un an. Deux mois. Trois semaines. Un jour. Seize heures. Je comptais les jours depuis son retour du district. Et ce jour-là, nous avions échangé notre premier baiser d'après-guerre, devant le lac, dans notre clairière. Il m'avait fabriquée une couronne faite de fleurs blanches et roses se trouvant là et pour le remercier, je lui avais sauté dans les bras. Il nous avait fait rouler au sol et finalement, il s'était retrouvé au dessus de moi, me surplombant de sa carrure imposante et protectrice. Nos nez s'effleuraient doucement et je tremblais légèrement. Mes doigts s'étaient instinctivement accrochés à son sweat et il s'était penché en avant, posant d'abord sa bouche sur la commissure de mes lèvres. Et finalement, c'est moi qui avais scellé notre baiser. Il avait été surpris quelques millièmes de secondes avant de me le rendre. Ses lèvres pressaient les miennes avec tant de dévotion que j'en aurais pleuré. Je voulais lui dire que je l'aimais, qu'il était la personne la plus importante du monde à mes yeux, que je ne supporterais pas qu'il s'en aille. Mais quelque chose me bloquait toujours. Et quand notre baiser fut terminé, un sentiment de vide s'immisça en moi, que seul lui pouvait stopper.

* * *

Nous nous embrassions souvent. Jamais publiquement. Nous échangions des baisers lorsque nous étions dans notre chambre, dans notre cuisine ou, là où nous étions le plus souvent, dans la forêt.

* * *

La première fois que nous avions approfondi un baiser, que nos langues s'étaient touchées, nous nous baignions dans le lac sous un soleil de juillet. Nous nous étions déshabillés à n'en garder que nos sous-vêtements. Nous nous étions observés quelques instants, découvrant le corps couvert de cicatrices, de greffes et brûlures de l'autre. Rien ne me dégoûtait, au contraire ; le fait de le savoir vivant et guéri me rassurait plus que toute autre chose. Puis, je m'étais jetée à l'eau, l'attendant. Je m'étais rappelée alors qu'il savait à peine nager. Je lui ai donc assuré que le lac était peu profond là où j'étais, et il m'a rejointe. Puis, quelques minutes après, il m'avait aspergé d'eau et je m'étais approchée de lui à l'aveuglette. Il m'avait soulevée dans ses bras et m'avait jetée un peu plus loin. J'étais ensuite revenue vers lui et j'avais enlacé sa nuque de mes deux mains, tandis qu'il avait placé ses paumes sur mes hanches, déclenchant en moi quelques frissons. Je m'étais collée à lui et je l'avais embrassée, sans penser ni au moment, ni au lieu dans lesquels nous nous trouvions.

J'aimais nos baisers d'une manière complexe et tellement facile à la fois. Nos étreintes me rendaient plus confiante, plus forte. J'avais des papillons dans le ventre, des frissons le long de mon échine rien qu'en pensant à ses doigts caressant mon corps sur le sable du lac ou à ses lèvres picorant mon cou de baisers futiles.

* * *

J'avais emménagé chez lui lorsque j'étais sûre à cent pour cent que le vrai, l'ancien, Peeta avait trouvé une nouvelle identité et que ses flashs s'amenuisaient. Lorsque le soir arrivait, il nous arrivait, parfois, de rester des heures immobiles dans les bras de l'autre. Le plus souvent, nous apprenions à connaître le corps de l'autre par des massages ou des bains que l'on prenait ensemble. Et un jour, la curiosité m'accapara.

Nous étions allongés sur l'immense lit que nous occupions, en train de nous embrasser en sous-vêtements. Lui était au-dessus de moi et parsemait mon cou, mes joues, mon front et mes lèvres de baisers plus ou moins légers. Nous avions pris l'habitude de faire cela avant de nous endormir le soir, et au début de cette nouvelle instauration, il ne cessait d'aller à la salle de bains juste après, ce qui avait piqué à vif ma curiosité. Au bout d'un certain temps, je le lui ai fait remarqué et il avait cessé d'y aller. Néanmoins, il ne me collait pas à lui, comme il avait l'habitude le faire après son passage à la salle de bains. Et ça aussi, je le lui avais fait remarqué. Alors, ce soir-là, je lui avais directement posé la question. Il avait piqué un fard, me répondant que c'était sans importance. J'avais insisté longuement, pendant un bon quart d'heure, avant qu'il ne daigne me sortir le mot « érection » de la bouche. J'avais moi aussi passé du rose au cramoisi, comprenant que les sentiments, tout comme les réactions physiologiques, étaient présents durant nos étreintes.

Je m'étais rallongée de mon côté du lit, tentant de faire disparaître mes rougeurs, en vain. Je l'entendis rire doucement derrière mon dos et je lui jetais un coup d'œil noir par-dessus mon épaule. Il m'avait alors dit que je ne savais pas à quel point j'étais tentante et désespérément magnifique en sous-vêtements. Je lui avais tiré la langue et j'avais éteint les lumières.

* * *

Lorsque j'avais réalisé, un jour, que je désirais ardemment Peeta physiquement, je m'étais braquée sur moi-même. Si nous le faisions, j'étais terrifiée à l'idée de tomber enceinte. J'en avais parlé à Haymitch, bien entendu. Il m'avait alors dit d'aller demander une contraception à un médecin. Je l'avais regardé avec de grands yeux et il m'avait expliqué en quoi cela consistait. Évidemment, j'avais quitté l'école l'année de ma première édition des Jeux, et forcément, ce genre de sujet ne s'abordait que dans les deux dernières années de l'enseignement obligatoire au district.

Quelques jours plus tard, après avoir été chez le médecin qui m'avait prescrit la contraception, j'étais rentrée chez nous et j'avais surpris Peeta au téléphone. Je m'étais cachée dans l'entrée pour savoir à qui il parlait et quel en était le sujet. Il soupirait souvent dans la conversation et sa voix se faisait ferme, sèche. Puis, soudain, il avait raccroché violemment le combiné. J'étais rentrée dans le salon à ce moment et quand il m'avait vue, il m'avait prise dans ses bras, me serrant fort contre son torse. Il m'avait répété que personne ne viendrait nous importuner, qu'aucune caméra ne rôderait autour de chez nous au risque de se retrouver face à lui. J'en avais déduit que son interlocuteur était certainement Plutarch Heavensbee et j'avais moi aussi soupiré, rassurée de savoir que cet homme assoiffé de scoops ne vienne jamais chez nous.

* * *

Un soir, alors que nous nous embrassions, ma main avait glissé jusque sur la bosse de son caleçon. Il m'avait regardée, à moitié choqué, à moitié surpris de mon geste. J'avais balbutié pendant deux minutes des paroles incompréhensibles et les mots « première fois » étais sortis de ma bouche, parfaitement distincts. Il avait arrêté tout mouvement. La minute d'après, nous étions tous les deux nus. Mes yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détacher de son long sexe, à moitié raidi par l'excitation, tandis que les siens m'avaient détaillée dans le moindre détail. Je n'avais jamais été gênée de ma nudité devant mon équipe de préparation et devant Cinna, au Capitole. Mais devant Peeta, j'avais honte. Honte de ne pas être une de ces filles à la peau lisse et aux seins lourds, comme tous les hommes en désiraient.

Et donc, quand j'avais tenté de cacher mon poitrine avec mes mains, il avait arrêté mon geste, m'assurant que j'étais parfaite à ses yeux. J'avais été profondément émue par cela et j'avais pleuré. Il m'avait serrée contre lui, ignorant totalement notre nudité mutuelle.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, Peeta inaugurait la nouvelle boulangerie du district, devant des dizaines d'habitants du Douze, mais également des journalistes et des reporters du Capitole. Haymitch, Johanna et Delly surveillaient ces derniers de près, afin d'éviter de « gâcher la fête ».

Peeta avait ensuite commencé un discours relatant les différents moments forts de la construction de la boulangerie, remerciant au passage Thom et son équipe, et avait ensuite ouvert la porte, invitant tous les habitants à venir déguster quelques pâtisseries gratuites à l'intérieur. Les deux garçons qu'il employait étaient déjà derrière la caisse et les différents présentoirs, et servaient, un grand sourire aux lèvres, les clients.

Quand à moi, j'étais restée à l'arrière de la boulangerie, à l'extérieur. Je m'étais sentie un peu frustrée car j'avais pris conscience que j'allais me retrouver plus souvent seule et que je n'avais absolument aucune idée de comment j'allais tenir le coup. Mes larmes avaient coulé et sans que je ne l'ai entendue arriver, Johanna était là, devant moi. Elle m'avait, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, prise dans ses bras et je l'avais serrée dans les miens. Elle était désormais la seule femme à qui je pouvais me confier. Alors, je lui avais expliquée mon ressenti. Et elle avait trouvé les mots pour m'apaiser.

* * *

Les journées passées sans lui m'avaient fait comprendre qu'il était indispensable à ma vie, que je voulais vivre pour lui et je _devais_ lui donner tout ce qu'il méritait de plus tendre dans cette vie. Nos baisers étaient devenus plus pressants, plus fougueux. Et une nuit, alors que je venais de me remettre d'un de mes nombreux cauchemars, je l'avais embrassé comme je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant. Je m'étais collée à lui et une de mes jambes s'était enroulée autour d'une des siennes.

Mes doigts s'étaient faufilés sous son tee-shirt et je le lui avais enlevé. Il avait tenté de retenir mes poignets ; en vain. Il s'était finalement laissé emporter dans le même tourbillon que moi et il m'avait complètement déshabillée - à l'exception de ma culotte -, ce, précipitamment. J'avais fait de même avec lui en lui laissant son caleçon et j'avais embrassé la peau de sa clavicule, de son épaule, de son torse. J'avais même souri quand je l'ai senti frissonner sous mes baisers. Il nous avait fait rouler dans l'immense lit que nous occupions et je m'étais retrouvée sous son corps, à mon tour parsemée de baisers.

Sa langue était venue rejoindre ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'était approché de ma poitrine, la suçotant, la léchant, la mordillant. Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, j'avais soupiré son nom sans retenue, les yeux fermés. Je l'avais tellement désiré durant cet instant que mon bas-ventre m'avait fait extrêmement mal. J'avais grimacé quelques fois en sentant sa bosse frôler ma partie la plus intime. Je l'avais supplié avec des « s'il te plaît » à peine prononcés et il avait enlevé nos derniers remparts vestimentaires.

Ses doigts s'étaient faufilés entre mes cuisses, puis il en avait mis un là où personne avant n'avait été. Sous l'attouchement, j'avais lâché un cri et j'avais senti mes hanches onduler d'elles-mêmes autour de son index. Il avait mis un deuxième doigt et j'avais mordu mes lèvres pour retenir le cri plus aigu qui montait le long de ma gorge. Il avait commencé un mouvement de va-et-vient tellement divin que son nom m'avait échappé des lèvres dans un supplice merveilleux.

Dès qu'il eut enlevé ses doigts, je l'avais plaqué sous moi, mes seins collés à son torse musclé. J'avais embrassé et léché son torse avec dévotion et j'étais descendue de plus en plus bas. J'avais mis ma langue dans le creux de son nombril et j'étais descendue plus bas, toujours plus bas, pour atteindre sa verge fièrement dressée. Rien qu'en voyant cela, je m'étais sentie plus sauvage et plus excitée. J'avais pris son sexe en bouche et j'avais commencé à la lécher, de bas en haut.

J'avais souri en entendant ses râles et en sentant ses doigts s'agripper aux draps défaits. J'avais jeté un coup d'œil et j'avais constaté qu'il avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux fort fermés. Et je ne l'avais jamais trouvé aussi séduisant qu'en cet instant. Au bout d'un moment, ses muscles abdominaux se sont contractés et j'avais senti quelque chose d'épais dans ma bouche. J'avais rapidement passé ma paume sur ma langue et je l'avais réembrassé en essuyant ma main sur les draps.

Ses doigts étaient remontés sur ma poitrine et il avait malaxé tendrement un de mes seins, son pouce s'appuyant sur la partie la plus sensible de mon globe de chair. Son autre main s'était faufilée entre mes cuisses et deux de ses doigts étaient appuyés sur ma petite boule de nerfs. Je m'étais mise à gémir violemment, la tête en arrière, toujours au dessus de lui. Ma natte s'était défaite dans mon geste et dès qu'il eut fini de s'occuper de mon sein, il avait saisi une de mes mèches de cheveux et avait doucement tiré dessus avant de caresser mon crâne.

J'avais encadré son visage avec mes mains ensuite et j'avais posé nos fronts l'un contre l'autre en effleurant ses joues de mes pouces. Je lui avais alors dit que personne d'autre que lui n'aurait pu être là, en ce moment. Il m'avait répondu qu'il m'aimait. En guise de réponse, je l'avais embrassé avidement avant de ramener une partie de la couverture au-dessus de nous.

Puis, il m'avait calée sous lui et m'avait suçotée la peau du cou, laissant probablement une marque rouge qui mettrait quelques jours à s'effacer. Il était remonté à mon oreille, l'avait gentiment mordue, ce qui m'avait fait lâcher un gémissement alors que mes mains s'étaient baladées sur son torse fabuleux. Et il m'avait demandée si j'étais sûre de ce qui allait se produire. Mes bras s'étaient enroulés autour de sa nuque et je m'étais cambrée sous son corps, lui affirmant encore une fois qu'il était le seul, le premier, le dernier aussi.

Il avait saisi ma taille et m'avait regardée droit dans les yeux. Je m'étais rehaussée et je l'avais embrassé comme jamais je ne l'avais fait. Notre baiser de la plage m'était apparu bien loin de ce que je lui avais donné sur l'instant. Je l'avais supplié à voix basse, les yeux fermés. Et mes paumes s'étaient violemment plaquées sur ses omoplates quand je l'avais senti entrer en moi.

C'était une sensation étrange, désagréable et agréable à la fois. J'avais serré mes bras autour de ses flancs ensuite, mes mains à plat sur sa peau légèrement luisante à la lueur de la lune, alors qu'il venait plus profondément en moi. Un petit soupir contraint s'était échappé de mes lèvres et il m'avait regardée, l'air inquiet. Je lui avais dit « non » de la tête et j'avais posé mes paumes sur ses fesses afin de le pousser vers moi. J'avais eu mal, comme si j'étais tirée vers l'intérieur ou qu'on m'avait arraché quelque chose en moi. Ce qui n'était pas tellement une impression, à vrai dire.

Puis, d'un seul coup, la douleur s'était soudainement arrêtée et j'avais entrouvert les yeux. Son visage était calé dans le creux de mon cou et j'avais embrassé ses cheveux blonds mouillés. Mon corps et le sien s'étaient mis à trembler et j'avais eu le besoin urgent de le sentir bouger en moi. J'avais couiné un petit « s'il te plaît », encore, et il avait compris où j'avais voulu en venir. Alors, il avait calé ses avant-bras autour de ma tête, me faisant sentir complètement protégée, et il avait donné un premier coup de rein.

Le cri qui était sorti de ma bouche à ce moment-là était un mélange de gémissement de plaisir et de protestation de douleur. Pourtant, j'avais senti qu'il y avait été doucement, tendrement, pour ne pas me heurter. Il avait continué à buter contre mes reins et la douleur s'était effacée petit à petit. Cependant, j'avais eu comme la sensation qu'il avait fait de moi la priorité du moment, ce que je n'avais pas accepté. Je m'étais approchée de son oreille et je lui avais murmuré de se laisser aller, de faire comme bon lui semblait.

Alors, il m'avait fougueusement embrassée, avait fait passer mes deux bras autour de sa nuque et m'avait relevée, me faisant ainsi trouver dans une position demi assise, alors qu'il était à genoux sur le matelas. Il avait posé une de mes jambes sur le bas de son dos et l'avait caressée du bas du mollet au haut de ma cuisse, me faisant frissonner plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Il avait commencé à aller plus brutalement, plus sèchement et plus profondément en moi et j'avais tenté de contenir mes cris de plaisir. En vain.

Je m'étais mise à hurler mes poumons, presque, et j'avais penché ma tête en arrière pour savourer chacun de ses mouvements de reins contre les miens. Parfois, j'avais senti ses lèvres s'étaler sur la peau de ma clavicule ou de mon épaule, avant de se détacher directement à cause de notre principale danse. Je l'avais ensuite serrée ardemment contre moi, du mieux que je le pouvais, du moins, et j'avais soupiré à plusieurs reprises son prénom. J'avais même juré une ou deux fois, il me semble.

Il avait accéléré rapidement et je m'étais calquée sur ses mouvements avant de le sentir plus profondément en moi et de lui donner le plus de plaisir possible. Le doux son de nos peaux claquant l'une contre l'autre m'était parvenu et m'avait fait réellement comprendre l'érotisme et l'intimité de l'instant dans lequel nous étions plongés. Et je n'avais pas envie que tout cela s'arrête un jour.

Puis, j'avais senti un de mes organes, ou muscles, je ne saurais vous dire, se contracter violemment en moi, et j'avais crié beaucoup plus aigu que je ne l'avais fait auparavant. Mes ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans sa peau et j'avais griffé son dos avant de m'écrouler sur le matelas. J'avais compris que j'avais alors eu ce que Johanna appelait un orgasme.

Peeta avait continué de pousser deux ou trois fois avant de s'étirer au dessus de moi et lâcher un râle rauque et bien audible, puis de s'enlever, me faisant sentir complètement vide. Il s'était allongé sur moi, sans m'écraser de son poids, et avait calé sa tête sur mon sein, au-dessus de mon cœur, la main posée sur ma hanche.

* * *

Nous n'avions pas parlé durant les minutes qui suivirent. Lui avait caressé mon flanc droit tandis que mes doigts s'étaient perdus dans ses cheveux blonds. Mon menton était appuyé sur l'avant de son crâne et j'avais fermé les yeux, profitant de l'instant tel qu'il était. Mon cœur avait continué de battre la chamade et il me l'avait fait remarquée. Je lui avais répondu qu'il ne savait pas à quel point il avait de l'effet sur les gens, réutilisant ses propres mots, prononcés des mois et des mois plus tôt.

Il s'était rehaussé sur ses coudes, autour de ma tête, et m'avait regardée droit dans les yeux. Ces yeux bleus et clairs qui m'avaient dévisagée comme si j'étais la plus belle chose du monde et qui m'avaient fait rougir.

** - Tu m'aimes. Réel ou pas ?**

J'avais rapproché sa tête et donc, sa bouche, de moi, et à à peine un millimètre de ses lèvres, je lui avais répondu, avec toute la franchise, la sincérité et l'amour que je percevais pour lui :

** - Réel.**

Nous avions ensuite fait l'amour jusqu'au petit matin, nous murmurant des « Je t'aime » à n'en plus finir et ne jamais s'en lasser. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse d'être vivante. Mais ça, c'est parce que j'avais continué de respirer pour _lui_.

* * *

Quelques années plus tard, alors que nous étions au bord du lac où nous avions passé cette chaude journée d'été, il m'avait demandée en mariage. Il m'avait présentée un fin anneau argenté constitué de maillons en forme de losange dans un écrin de velours bleu nuit. J'avais accepté sa demande, il m'avait alors passé la bague autour de l'annulaire gauche et je l'avais embrassé avidement, mes bras autour de son cou, avant de le serrer dans mes bras, la tête sur son épaule, ses mains posées sur ma taille.

* * *

Nous nous étions mariés dans une grande intimité. Seuls Haymitch, Johanna, Delly, Annie et son petit garçon étaient présents à la noce pour témoigner de notre amour. Ma mère n'était pas venue ; elle n'avait pas souhaité revenir dans le Douze, même pour mon propre mariage. Je lui avais pardonnée. Je comprenais. J'avais tout de même un pincement au cœur en pensant que ma seule famille vivante ne serait pas présente.

J'avais enfilé une robe mauve pâle arrivant aux genoux et une paire de talons aiguilles blancs pour marquer l'occasion, tandis que Peeta avait revêtu une chemise immaculée, une cravate grise et un pantalon noir. Nous n'avions rien voulu de superflu.

Nous nous étions ensuite rendus à l'hôtel de ville pour signer les registres et nous étions rapidement embrassés, main de la main, avant de remettre nos manteaux d'hiver et de repartir vers notre maison, au Village des Vainqueurs. Là, nous avions partagé un repas simple et chaleureux avec nos invités près d'un bon feu de cheminée. Nous avions allumé le poste radio et dansé un peu avant de nous quitter. Johanna, Delly, Annie et son garçonnet avaient occupé ma désormais ancienne maison pour une nuit.

Dès qu'ils furent tous partis, Peeta avait verrouillé les portes et les fenêtres à clé. Il avait apporté une tome de chèvre et une miche de pain entamée sur un plateau et en avait coupé deux belles tranches, sur lesquelles il avait apposé le fromage fraîchement acheté. Il les avait faites griller au-dessus des flammes et m'en avait tendue une. Je lui avais fait mangé ma tartine et il avait fait de même avec la sienne. C'est à cet instant que je me suis sentie réellement mariée à Peeta.

Je l'avais ensuite poussé sur le dos, sur les coussins étalés dans le salon, et l'avais embrassé, ma langue trouvant la sienne rapidement. J'étais à califourchon sur lui et je savais à quel point il adorait que je me mette ainsi lorsque nous faisions l'amour.

Mes mains s'étaient glissées dans mon dos et j'avais dézippé la fermeture éclair de ma robe tandis qu'une de ses paumes avait défait les boutons de sa chemise blanche et enlevé sa cravate. Mes doigts s'étaient ensuite glissés dans sa chevelure bouclée et j'avais appuyé nos visages l'un contre l'autre, alors que les siens s'étaient faufilés sous ma robe, à la recherche de ma culotte qu'il avait enlevée rapidement avant de mettre un doigt en moi, ce qui m'avait crispée et fait gémir. Je m'étais penchée en arrière, les mains fermement accrochées à sa ceinture, et j'avais commencé à onduler autour de son index, ce qui l'avait fait durcir au niveau dans son bas-ventre.

Après qu'il m'eut assénée cette douce torture, je m'étais trouvée sous son corps, mes doigts se débattant avec sa boucle de ceinture que je finis par enlever. Il avait ôté les bretelles de ma robe et avait baissé celle-ci jusqu'à mon ventre, baisant et léchant avec une complète dévotion ma poitrine fièrement dressée. J'avais descendu son pantalon jusqu'à ses genoux avant qu'il ne l'enlève avec quelques coups de jambes habiles et il avait frotté son bassin contre le mien, sa bosse imposante frictionnant mon intimité trempée de désir, ce qui m'avait fait gémir un peu plus fort encore, et il avait râlé doucement, tel un fauve.

Ma main s'était infiltrée dans son caleçon et je m'étais saisi de son sexe, commençant un mouvement lent de va-et-vient que je faisais aller crescendo les secondes d'après. Il avait soupiré bruyamment, avait passé ma robe par-dessus ma tête et était rentré en moi sans plus de préliminaires.

Dès qu'il m'avait pénétrée, une sensation de feu d'artifice s'immisça dans le creux de son ventre, renforcée par ses brusques mouvements de reins que je voulais aussi sauvages que possibles. J'aimais quand il était sauvage. Il devenait quelqu'un de complètement différent. Et ça m'excitait.

Il avait buté fortement mon sexe, accélérant au fur et à mesure des minutes la friction de nos deux intimités. Mes jambes s'étaient enroulées autour de sa taille, et j'avais senti que son pénis était entré plus profondément le coup d'après. J'avais répété mille et une fois son nom, une de mes mains posée sur son adorable fessier. Il avait bougé brusquement, ne tenant pas compte de la douceur ou de la délicatesse. Il _savait _que j'aimais cette partie dissimulée de lui.

Sa seconde main avait frôlé la peau du haut de son bras, s'y accrochant un peu plus à chaque coup de bassin qu'il m'avait donnés. La main que j'avais accroché à sa nuque avait glissé vers ses hanches, laissant une traînée de feu et une trace rougeâtre dû à la griffure. Une de mes jambes s'était enroulée autour d'une des siennes, le faisant rapprocher encore plus en moi. Je n'avais pas retenu mes gémissements, mes hurlements et son nom qui avait résonné comme un doux supplice.

Mes cris étaient montés crescendo et mes ongles s'étaient subitement enfoncés dans sa chair quand il m'avait donné un des orgasmes les plus puissants que je n'avais jamais ressenti. Il avait lâché un râle bestial quand il fut également emporté dans les limbes du plaisir et s'était accroché aux coussins étalés sur le sol. Je l'avais embrassé ensuite et il avait enroulé ses bras autour de ma taille.

Cette nuit-là, nous avions continué à fêter notre mariage en faisant l'amour sans jamais s'arrêter. Tantôt dans le salon, tantôt sur la table de la cuisine, ou bien encore, dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée. Nous avions également fait l'amour dans notre salle de bain, lui me collant au mur carrelé et mouillé de la douche, mes jambes autour de ses fesses. Nous avions conclu dans notre lit désormais conjugal.

* * *

Sept ans. Dix mois. Trois semaines. Dix-huit heures. Je compte le temps depuis notre mariage. Peeta et moi avons désormais plus de trente ans et nous sommes toujours tous les deux. Enfin, pas exactement. Je suis enceinte de six mois. Nous attendons une petite fille pour la mi-août. Je suis heureuse et Peeta est aux anges.

J'ai mis du temps avant d'accepter de donner un enfant à Peeta. J'avais peur, j'étais terrifiée du regard que les gens porteraient sur mon enfant vis-à-vis de moi. J'étais mortifiée à l'idée de devoir lui dire un jour toute la vérité. Mais heureusement que Peeta était là. Il m'a réconforté, il a trouvé les mots pour m'apaiser et me rassurer. Même Haymitch, ce vieil ivrogne de cinquante-cinq ans passés, m'avait assurée que je serais une bonne mère. En voyant mes amis parents, ça n'a pas arrangé les choses.

Johanna a adopté une petite fille, qu'elle élevait seule dans le Sept. Et bien qu'elle et Haymitch continuaient toujours d'avoir leurs relations… amicales (ou sexuellement amicales), mon mentor n'était pas le père adoptif de l'enfant. Pas encore, du moins. Il s'est vite attaché à la petite Gaia et s'en occupait tel un papa poule quand Johanna partait faire une sieste, l'après-midi.

Delly, elle, attend son troisième enfant. Elle a plus d'un mois de grossesse que moi. Ses deux fils aînés, Adam et Craig, âgés de cinq et deux ans, sont devenus euphoriques lorsqu'elle leur a appris qu'ils allaient avoir une petite sœur. Gale est toujours aux petits soins avec Delly. Il a même décidé de revenir dans le Douze et de démissionner de son travail dans le Deux, où la petite famille habitait depuis plus de dix ans. Je me suis réconciliée avec lui. Ça m'a fait du bien de le retrouver.

* * *

Lorsque j'ai appris ma grossesse, j'ai téléphoné en premier à ma mère, restée dans le Quatre. Elle a pleuré durant vingt minutes au téléphone et m'a supplié de venir la voir au Quatre. Durant quelques secondes, j'ai été outrée de sa proposition. Je mourrais d'envie de lui dire que c'était à elle de venir me voir et que si elle voulait voir son petit-fils ou sa petite-fille, ce sera à elle de bouger. Et puis, finalement, j'ai accepté. Nous étions restés un mois dans le Quatre avec Peeta, Johanna, sa fille et Haymitch.

Mon mari est toujours là. Il a confié sa boulangerie aux deux garçons qu'il embauche depuis près de neuf ans pour quelques mois. Il est fatigué mais il ne le montre pas. Quelques fois, il se lève à quatre heures du matin pour me préparer des pains au fromage que je réclame. Je me sens égoïste mais je n'arrive pas à être moins exigeante.

* * *

Avant de prendre ma douche, je me positionne nue devant le miroir et je pose mes mains là où le bébé grandit. Je suis parfois parcourue de frissons de peur. J'ai très mal au bas du dos et aux jambes. Mes cicatrices et mes traces de brûlures sont complètement déformées et moi qui ai déjà des complexes avec mon corps, je me sens encore plus difforme. Mes hanches se sont élargies et je sens le bébé donner des coups de temps en temps. Ce ne sera pas un bébé nerveux. Il tient de son père et ça me rassure amplement, même si la première fois que je l'ai senti remuer, j'étais mortifiée.

D'ailleurs, au moment où je pense cela, Peeta entre dans la salle de bains et je le regarde dans le miroir. Il pose ses paumes au-dessus les miennes et me dit que notre bébé sera parfait. Je lui confie à quel point j'ai peur et à quel point je me sens laide vis-à-vis de mes blessures de guerre. Il m'assure qu'il sera toujours là et qu'il ne m'a jamais trouvé aussi belle. Je me laisse aller contre son torse et ses mains remontent vers mes seins, devenus lourds, _trop _lourds. Je lui jette un coup d'œil par-dessus de mon épaule et il arbore ce petit sourire en coin que je vénère. Je lui dis alors ce que je pense de ma poitrine, à quel point elle me fait mal en grossissant. Il me garantit qu'il en prendra soin ce soir. Il m'affirme qu'il trouve encore plus magiques nos parties de jambes en l'air alors que je suis enceinte de notre bébé. Je rigole doucement et l'embrasse. Je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir continué de respirer pour _lui_, et de lui donner le bonheur qu'il mérite.

* * *

La sage-femme est positionnée entre mes jambes largement écartées et posées sur des étriers. Je transpire abondamment et ma tresse est complètement défaite. Peeta est là, il me tient la main et soutient ma tête quand je pousse. Je ressens une autre contraction et je pousse de nouveau en hurlant. Une infirmière m'avait proposée une péridurale quelques heures plus tôt et je suis presque en train de la regretter.

Dès que je n'ai plus d'air, je tombe mollement sur la table gynécologique et je souffle. La sage-femme m'annonce fièrement que notre fille est brune. Je regarde Peeta, inquiète. Le bébé que je m'étais imaginée était blond, avec de grands yeux bleus et un sourire à faire basculer tout un monde. Pourtant, mon mari m'embrasse le front et je vois qu'il a les larmes aux yeux. Peeta n'a jamais pleuré. Mais je sais à quel point ce moment lui est particulier. La sage-femme me demande de pousser dès qu'il y a une contraction.

Je bloque ma respiration et pousse le plus longtemps possible. Je ferme fort les yeux et émets quelques cris de douleur. Alors que je pousse encore, la sage-femme me dit d'arrêter. Je commence à être anxieuse à l'idée qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à mon bébé. Je me redresse un peu mais ne vois rien de ce que cette femme fait à mon bébé. Elle semble tirer un poids de mon estomac et quelques secondes plus tard, elle pose un bébé couvert de liquide amniotique et de sang sur ma blouse d'hôpital. L'enfant se met à pleurer fort pour libérer ses poumons et je pose mes mains sur son petit corps encore recroquevillé. La petite s'apaise instantanément et sa tête minuscule tourne vers moi.

Mon regard croise le sien et un sentiment fort me parcourt. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un m'a branchée à une perfusion emplie d'amour et de bonheur. La petite fille commence à repleurer mais je caresse sa tête couverte d'un fin duvet de cheveux foncés et trempés de liquide et elle se calme doucement, son regard ancré au mien.

Je relève la tête vers Peeta, qui a passé un bras autour de mes épaules. Il m'embrasse les cheveux et me murmure des « Je t'aime » et des « merci ». Je lui tends mes lèvres et il m'appose un doux baiser sur la bouche, durant lequel je souris. Je pose doucement une de mes mains sur sa joue pour essuyer la larme qui roulait dessus. Le bébé posé sur ma poitrine remue, ses petites mains fripées se rassemblent en des poings menus avant de se desserrer immédiatement. Peeta caresse la joue de notre enfant et le bébé le regarde pour la première fois. Je pourrais presque entendre le cœur de mon mari cesser de battre.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, une puéricultrice vient nous avertir qu'elle emmène notre bébé. Au début, je suis agressive et je sers l'enfant contre moi. Peeta m'explique ce qu'ils comptent faire à la petite : évacuer ses poumons, écouter son cœur, vérifier si elle pourra marcher, si elle est en bonne santé. Puis, l'emmailloter et me la ramener une bonne fois pour toutes. J'accepte à condition que Peeta soit avec notre fille. Il accepte, assurant qu'il ne sera pas long, et m'embrasse avant de sortir de la pièce, suivant la puéricultrice qui tient _mon _bébé.

Une quinzaine de minutes après, Peeta revint avec notre enfant dans les bras. Il la berce doucement, un sourire gaga sur les lèvres. J'admire ce tableau touchant. La petite est langée dans un drap blanc, un petit bonnet ivoire couvrant ses cheveux. Elle semble assoupie, jusqu'à ce que je remarque qu'elle a les yeux rivés sur le visage de son père. La puéricultrice les suit et me demande de bien vouloir baisser le haut de ma blouse. Je lui demande ce qu'elle compte me faire faire, jusqu'à ce que Peeta enlève la moitié du drap du bébé pour que je puisse faire du peau à peau avec mon enfant.

* * *

Une semaine après mon accouchement, nous rentrons chez nous. Les sept jours à l'hôpital ont été durs sans Peeta, mais avec la petite à côté, j'ai supporté. Elle dormait tous les soirs avec moi et je me réveillais toutes les heures pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle était là, que personne ne viendrait me la prendre. Mon mari venait tous les matins à sept heures et ne repartait qu'à vingt-et-une heures le soir pour me tenir compagnie et m'apporter les quelques cadeaux qu'il a reçus de la part de Johanna et d'Annie.

Nous avons appelé notre fille Lily-Rose. Je voulais qu'il y ait une part de ma sœur en elle, la part de la « rose ». Je voulais qu'elle porte des prénoms de fleurs, comme les femmes de ma famille. Et Peeta a accepté. Il a même dit que les lèvres de notre fille ressemblent à un bouton de rose rouge au printemps, une comparaison que j'ai trouvé parfaite aux vues de la beauté de l'enfant.

Elle aura les yeux bleus, les yeux de son père. Les médecins m'ont affirmée qu'ils s'éclairciraient dans les mois à venir. Ses cheveux, quant à eux, seront réellement bruns, voire même noirs. J'ai dit à Peeta que je voulais les laisser pousser et ne les couper que quand ils seront trop longs. Il m'a comprise.

* * *

Les semaines suivantes, nos amis vinrent voir la petite. Johanna et sa fillette de désormais huit mois avaient fait le déplacement du Sept. Mon amie m'avait prise dans ses bras et m'avait tendue un paquet en forme de cube. J'avais levé un sourcil et avais défait le nœud du paquet. Et quand j'avais vu le sachet d'aiguilles de pin que je lui avais fabriqué, dans le Treize, j'avais retenu mes larmes et l'avait serrée contre moi. Elle m'a murmurée qu'elle avait trouvé sa place dans ce monde désormais, et ce, grâce à moi en partie. Je lui ai donné un coup de poing joueur dans l'épaule avant de refermer la boîte et d'aller la poser sur le buffet du salon, où nos autres convives sont attardés autour du berceau de Lily-Rose.

Annie et Finnick Junior s'extasient devant le visage apaisé et endormi de l'enfant. Le garçon de douze ans ressemble trait pour trait à son père, à l'exception de ses yeux, les parfaites répliques de ceux de sa mère. Il reste ébahi devant notre bébé et me demande si il peut lui toucher la joue. J'accepte et Annie caresse ses cheveux blonds.

Gale et Delly, enlacés dans les bras de l'autre, regardent leurs deux aînés se positionner sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir l'enfant. Leur petite dernière, une fille qu'ils ont baptisée Willow, dort tranquillement dans sa poussette. La fillette a cinq semaines de plus que la nôtre. Elles iront à l'école ensemble. Je sais déjà pertinemment que ma fille ne sera jamais seule, qu'il y aura toujours des gens autour d'elle qui l'aimeront et la protégeront.

Je tourne ma tête du mieux que je peux vers Peeta, qui tient ma taille de ses deux bras forts, son torse collé à mon dos. Ma main passe sur l'alliance à son annulaire et mes doigts s'entremêlent aux siens. Il embrasse mon cou en me murmurant au passage un « Je t'aime » à l'oreille, ce que je réponds par un susurré « Moi aussi ». Lui offrir le bonheur et l'amour que lui portent mon cœur me font comprendre que j'ai _toujours _respiré pour _lui_.

Je lance un regard à Haymitch, qui nous observe, assis sur le canapé, la petite Gaia somnolente dans les bras. Il a enfin accepté de l'adopter et de la reconnaître également. Il s'est fiancé à Johanna. Leur mariage ne devrait pas tarder. Après tout, je voyais bien que leur relation n'était pas qu'amicale et… sexuelle.

* * *

Deux mois plus tard, Peeta, notre fille et moi partons voir ma mère dans le Quatre. C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle voit notre bébé. La première fois, elle avait fait le déplacement jusqu'au Douze, ce qui m'avait profondément bouleversée, au point que j'ai dû m'accrocher fermement à mon mari pour être sûre de ne pas rêver. Elle était arrivée le jour des trois semaines de Lily-Rose.

Quand nous arrivons, elle nous serre, Peeta et moi, dans ses bras avant de porter sa petite-fille et de lui raconter tous genres d'histoires fantaisistes. Peeta et moi nous tenons la main sur le chemin menant à la maison de ma mère et nous posons nos valises et les bagages de bébé dans l'entrée. Ma mère commence à nous interroger sur nos prévisions de voyage alors qu'elle donne le biberon à ma fille.

Il est vrai que Peeta et moi ne sommes pas venus pour rien dans le Quatre. Ce n'est qu'une escale dans notre dit « voyage ». Nous partons une semaine dans une maison de campagne du district Onze, pour nous retrouver un moment tous les deux. Il est vrai que nous n'avons pas refait l'amour aussi souvent qu'avant depuis mon accouchement et que nous ressentons parfois le manque, voire le besoin, de le faire. Alors, nous avons cherché un lieu reposant. Pour nous reposer non seulement de mon accouchement, de nos nuits mouvementées par les pleurs de la fillette et de nos journées chargées, mais également pour nous soulager un peu plus encore du poids de la guerre, des pertes que nous avons eu au cours des dernières années.

Nous avons trouvé une petite maison modeste dans la partie sud du Onze. Il y fera chaud. Elle serait simple, installée non loin d'un village. La bâtisse serait entourée de champs à perte de vue et il y aurait des lierres grimpants sur les gouttières, ce qui me rappelle inexorablement Buttercup, qui n'est pas revenu à la maison depuis plus de cinq ans. Je suppose qu'il est mort dans la forêt. C'est mieux ainsi. Il serait auprès de sa maîtresse, là-haut.

* * *

Le jour des trois ans de ma fille, j'ai appris que j'étais de nouveau enceinte. Je lui ai annoncé le jour même et elle m'a serrée dans ses bras, me répétant encore et encore que c'était le plus bel anniversaire de sa vie et le plus cadeau qu'on pouvait lui faire. Je lui avais gentiment ébouriffé les cheveux et elle avait rigolé, un large sourire illuminant son visage. Elle était aussi rayonnante que son père et avait même sa fossette quand elle riait. D'ailleurs, elle est son père tout craché. Elle aime dormir la fenêtre ouverte quand elle peut, elle n'aime pas boire du thé sucré et elle adore peindre. Sur du papier, sur du carton, sur des toiles. Elle aime l'art. Et faire du pain. Elle s'amuse avec la pâte et ses longs cheveux bouclés font pleins de farine à la fin de leur session « boulangerie ».

* * *

Quand mon ventre a commencé à prendre une ampleur conséquente, notre fille parlait au bébé qui grandissait dedans. Elle lui chantait des chansons que je lui avais apprise, également. Je n'aime pas me vanter, mais je suis fière qu'elle ait ma voix. Alors, quand « _La Chanson de la Vallée _» résonna doucement contre mon ventre, je sentis mes yeux se mouiller. Peeta embrassa le coin de mes lèvres. Encore une fois, il me comprenait sans un mot.

* * *

Le soir même, en nous assurant que Lily-Rose était couchée et profondément endormie dans sa chambre, il me retrouva dans la salle de bains, alors que je prenais mon bain dans cette baignoire tellement grande qu'elle aurait pu y accueillir trois personnes aisément.

Peeta se déshabilla et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en voyant son long sexe, les yeux rivés dessus. Il me le fit remarquer avant de s'installer, moi entre ses jambes. De là, je peux sentir tout le désir qu'il a pour moi, désir qui n'est jamais redescendu en presque douze ans de mariage. Je pourrais même dire qu'il a augmenté au fil des années. Il est loin le temps où je n'étais qu'une adolescente redoutant sa première fois. Je suis une femme désormais. Et ce, grâce à Peeta. Il m'a offert les plus beaux rôles d'une vie : celui d'être une femme, puis d'être une épouse et une mère comblée. Je lui ai également offert les siens. Homme, mari, père. J'en suis totalement heureuse.

Dès que nous sommes séchés, nous ne nous rhabillons pas et il nous entraîne dans notre chambre conjugale, où nous atteignons le lit immense. Il m'allonge sur le dos et j'écarte automatiquement les jambes pour qu'il vienne tout contre moi. Il m'embrasse, d'abord doucement, puis avidement, sans férocité comme il le fait parfois. Nous ne faisons l'amour sauvagement que quand Lily-Rose est chez Haymitch ou chez Delly et Gale, maintenant.

Sa bouche dérive sur mon cou et je penche ma tête en arrière, les mains sur son dos. Mes doigts suivent les lignes de ses cicatrices, des ses brûlures que je connais par cœur. J'ai tellement goûté son corps que je pourrais décrire les emplacements de chaque grain de beauté ou de chaque particularité, comme ce tatouage qu'il s'est fait faire il y a quelques mois, dans le bas droit de son dos. La date de notre mariage associée à celle de la naissance de notre fille, le tout surplombé d'un pissenlit en fleur. Il a également gravé nos deux initiales sur sa cheville gauche.

Je me redresse sur un coude et crochète mon bras autour de sa nuque pour mieux l'embrasser avant de me cambrer et de coller ma poitrine, poitrine qu'il met peu de temps à rejoindre pour la malaxer et la caresser, ce qui me fait lâcher un cri. Dieu merci, tous les murs de la maison sont insonorisés.

Ses lèvres et sa langue vont suçoter mes tétons pointés de désir, les lécher, les mordiller, ce qui me fait un peu plus hurler. J'atteins presque le paroxysme quand ses doigts entrent en moi et commencent à faire un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Je griffe ses abdominaux et ses pectoraux avant de me saisir de son pénis et de commencer à le masturber doucement. Il grogne doucement et me fixe. Je fais de même avec un regard devant dire « Tu vois ce que ça fait, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de jouir, il me plaque sur les oreillers et enroule mes jambes autour de ses hanches, tenant une de mes cuisses fermement. J'ai toujours son sexe en main mais il m'incite à le lâcher quand je le sens prêt à venir en moi. Je suis tremblante et complètement trempée de désir pour lui et il doit le sentir car il vient en moi sans attendre une seconde de plus. Je cris un peu plus fort quand il commence ses mouvements, mais j'en décide autrement et nous retourne. Mon bassin ondule et je glisse et reglisse sur son long sexe. Il tient fermement mes hanches et passe par le gonflement de mon ventre avant d'atteindre mes seins, qu'il caresse divinement bien.

Ma tête bascule dans tous les sens, je crie, je hurle, je ferme les yeux pour mieux savourer le moment. Je sens son bassin percuter le mien et son sexe vient plus profondément en moi, ce qui me fait frissonner avant qu'il ne nous retourne de nouveau et que je me retrouve la tête posée sur les oreillers. Il reprend les commandes et je le laisse faire, mes doigts plongés dans ses cheveux blonds.

Ses coups de reins s'accélèrent jusqu'à cesser d'un seul coup. Nous atteignons le paroxysme et l'extase suprême en même temps et nous lâchons un long cri, mélangé à un soupir de bien-être. Il retombe sur moi et caresse ensuite mes cheveux avant de m'embrasser de nouveau. Je souris en répondant à son étreinte. J'ai des papillons dans le ventre rien que par un de ses baisers. Je suis comblée de bonheur. J'ai bien fait de continuer de respirer pour _lui_, pour _ma fille _aussi.

* * *

Quelques jours après avoir accouché de Lucas, et alors que je l'allaitais tranquillement dans mon lit d'hôpital, Lily-Rose endormie à côté de moi, Peeta entre dans ma chambre, caresse la tête couverte d'un bonnet de notre fils, ébouriffe doucement les cheveux de notre aînée et me tend une lettre avant de m'embrasser. Après avoir fait son rôt à Lucas, je le remets dans son berceau, à côté de mon lit, et Peeta s'empare de Lily-Rose qu'il prend dans ses bras. Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit et passe un bras autour de mes épaules.

Je regarde le cachet de l'enveloppe. C'est une lettre de la présidence. Je fronce doucement les sourcils et ouvre l'emballage. Je déplie la lettre et la lis rapidement. Paylor veut nous voir au treizième anniversaire de la rébellion. Treize… Comme le nombre de districts de Panem. Je n'avais pas pensé à l'hypothèse que je pourrais retourner au Capitole un jour. Je hais cette ville maudite qui m'a enlevée ma sœur, une partie de mon mari et des gens que j'avais en estime.

Je demande à Peeta ce qu'il en pense. Il semble sceptique. Mais désormais, nous avons les enfants. Et Lucas n'a que quelques jours, qui plus est. La cérémonie d'hommage est prévue pour dans un mois, et je refuse d'exposer mon bébé de quatre semaines aux yeux du Capitole, tout comme ma fille. Peut-être y-a-t-il une solution à envisager. Je prends le téléphone posé sur la table et appelle ma mère. Après quelques minutes de conversation, il est convenu qu'elle gardera Lily-Rose et Lucas. Je suppose qu'il y aura tous les autres vainqueurs des Jeux et les haut gradés de la guerre.

* * *

Plus de quatre semaines après, nous arrivons, Peeta, nos enfants et moi, au Capitole. Tous nos amis sont là, et ma mère garde les petits. Lily-Rose était émerveillée par le train. Elle est très curieuse, ce qui n'est pas un mal. Ma mère berce lentement Lucas dans les bras, les yeux gris foncé du petit garçon fixant sa grande sœur, qui lui caresse la main.

Haymitch, Johanna et Gaia sont présents. Nos filles s'entendent bien et elles jouent également avec Willow, la cadette de Gale et Delly, également dans le train, comme les deux garçons du couple. Annie a accepté de venir au Capitole avec son fils, mais elle ne fera pas partie des festivités. Elle sera quelque part dans la foule, mais pas sur scène. Avec ma mère, Effie et mon ancienne équipe de préparation, que je n'avais pas revu depuis longtemps, elle gardera les enfants pendant que Johanna, Haymitch, Gale, Peeta et moi seront _officiellement _présents.

* * *

Le soir même, après avoir enfilé une robe rose pâle aux longues manches en dentelle et à la ceinture de soie noire, je rejoins Peeta dans les coulisses, derrière la scène où Caesar Flickerman reparle brièvement du pourquoi de la guerre. Mon mari me tient par la taille et je glisse un regard sur la gauche, observant Johanna, les mains posées sur les joues mal rasées d'Haymitch, en train de lui parler à voix basse. Gale discute avec Cressida d'un sujet que je n'entends pas de là où je suis.

J'observe le public à travers une fente du rideau. Ils sont nombreux. Très nombreux. Des milliers. Deux écrans géants sont accrochés de chaque côté de la scène et je vois le visage mât de Caesar dedans. Au premier rang, devant la scène, je vois Delly et Pollux. Il tenait à être là pour la mémoire de son frère, d'après ce que j'avais compris. Il y a également quelques visages que j'ai vus au Treize, il y a - ce qui ne m'étonne guère - Plutarch Heavensbee et son assistante, Fulvia, un peu plus au loin. La majeure partie du public est du Capitole, facilement reconnaissable avec leurs couleurs clinquantes. Mais on aperçoit des gens des districts, probablement des personnalités politiques ou de grands commerçants qui ont pu payer leurs tickets de train aisément.

Claudius Templesmith vient nous voir dans les coulisses et nous annonce que nous allions bientôt monter sur scène. Le trac me serre la gorge et je regarde Peeta. Il replace une mèche de ma frange derrière mon oreille et repositionne ma tresse sur mon épaule, ainsi que la primevère blanche poinçonnée sur ma robe. Je m'approche de lui, lui murmure un « Je t'aime » sincère et l'embrasse avant que les rideaux ne s'ouvrent et que Haymitch et Johanna entrent en premiers, main dans la main, suivis de Gale et Cressida, et, pour terminer, de Peeta et moi nous tenant mutuellement la taille.

Nous parlons de notre vécu de la guerre pendant deux heures tous les six. C'est moi qui parle le plus, étrangement. Je pense à mes enfants, à ce que je leur dirai de moi quand ils seront grands. Je leur dirai la vérité, mais avec des mots simples. Ce que je fais en ce moment même avec ce public qui a été plongé dans l'incompréhension durant des années. Nous ne parlons pas de notre vie privée mais nous demandons au public de la respecter. Je suis placée sur un tabouret haut entre Peeta et Haymitch et ce dernier tapote mon doucement mon dos après nos déclarations. Il a compris que c'était mon dernier passage sur scène, aujourd'hui, et le sien aussi. Tous les six, nous avons signé cet accord avec la présidente Paylor, qui, le lendemain, fait un discours mémorable sur les conséquences positives de la guerre. Je suis ravie de ne pas avoir entendu les mots « geai moqueur » et « amants maudits ».

* * *

Ce fut ensuite trois jours de fête sans répit, avec des buffets à volonté, des repas hautement gastronomiques et des danses à vous épuiser en quelques minutes. Je n'en assiste qu'à deux : celle au soir du discours de Paylor et celle la veille de notre départ, jour de la dite victoire. Peeta et moi n'avions pas dansé depuis longtemps et retrouver nos amis et nos vieilles connaissances ne nous a pas fait de mal, au contraire.

* * *

Mes moments préférés de la journée sont le soir, très tard, quand je remonte, en compagnie de Peeta, dans notre appartement, où nous retrouvons nos « nounous » et nos enfants. Je dépose un baiser sur le front de Lucas, profondément endormi dans son berceau et porte Lily-Rose, à moitié assoupie, jusqu'à sa chambre, à côte de la nôtre. Avant de fermer les yeux, elle me dit :

** - Maman, quand je serai grande, je voudrais être comme toi.**

Je souris dans la semi-obscurité et appose un baiser sur le front de ma fille avant de sortir de la pièce et de laisser la porte légèrement ouverte. Elle n'aime pas le noir, comme son petit frère, à qui nous sommes obligés de mettre une veilleuse pour la nuit. Puis, Peeta et moi restons avec Effie, l'équipe et Annie, dont son fils est déjà à l'étage supérieur, couché, pour discuter un peu autour d'un verre de vin. Gale vient également, sans Delly qui est fatiguée, et Haymitch et Johanna prennent un petit apéritif avec nous, leur fille endormie contre la poitrine de sa mère.

Je rejoins Peeta dans notre chambre quelques heures plus tard. En passant par le salon pour aller chercher mes chaussons, je remarque qu'il a déplacé le berceau de Lucas et l'a déposé non loin de la baie vitrée. Le garçonnet dort toujours, mais je sais au fond de moi qu'il se réveillera dans une ou deux heures. Instinct maternel.

Mon mari est couché dans le lit, vêtu d'un caleçon. Je défais mon saut-de-lit et lui révèle mon pyjama : un de ses tee-shirts et une culotte en dentelle. Je l'entends déglutir et me met à califourchon sur lui. Je me penche vers sa bouche, un sourire aux lèvres, et je lui dis :

** - Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir offert tout ce dont une femme peut rêver. **

** - Tu n'as pas à le faire, chérie**, me répond-t-il. **Parce que je ne pourrai pas te remercier assez non plus. **

** - Je savais que tu dirais cela, mon cœur. Je t'aimerai toujours.**

** - Toujours**, répète-t-il.

Et il m'embrasse jusqu'à ce que nous n'ayons plus d'air pour continuer. Je cale ensuite ma tête dans le creux de son cou, ma main posée sur son torse, à l'endroit du cœur. Nous savoir vivants et surtout, heureux, me montre à quel point aucun combat ne doit être abandonné. Et je l'ai fait. J'ai continué à respirer pour _lui_.


End file.
